


the baker boys

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Baking, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, baker a/u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Being a chef is stressful, especially when you run the business alone. So Robert decides to listen to his sister, and employ Aaron.





	the baker boys

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful @wycombewanderer for giving me the idea to write this after her wonderful work during robron week 2018. I know she wasn't particularly happy with this entry she had done, but I thought it was wonderful and so I wrote this just to say thanks. I credit her also for the work title. <3
> 
> Happy reading guys :)

It was hard work being a chef. A career Robert Sugden never really saw himself doing. Although he enjoyed helping his mum bake when he was younger; his favourite thing to do was lick the cooking mixture from the bowl and have his mum tell him off for it, all done with a fond smile and a shake to her head.

He always thought he’d be right in the city centre. Probably stuck in a nine to five office job. A massive business, one he would end up owning in the end.

It never came to be, especially has he got older. He would take a real interest in what his mum was doing in the kitchen. It could have been a basic pasta dish, or something more extravagant. Robert found himself looking up new recipes on the internet, cheap enough to buy with his weekly pocket money.

Then he would come in from secondary school, still in his uniform and make a start. It was trial and error a few times. A few forgotten ingredients, the oven on the wrong dial, the stuff burnt. Robert didn’t get disheartened, especially with his mum not telling him to give up.

And so, he didn’t. And that’s why he is where he is today. Owner of Sugden & Co.

Making his mum proud. Just like he had promised he would.

[-]

The hours were long. Minutes felt like hours, and days felt like weeks. Robert failed to accept the help of his sister, this was his business and he didn’t want his baby sister taking on more than she could. Which was probably a lot, the more Robert let himself think about it.

Robert had had the shop for nearly two years. Bakers in and out of the door, quicker than a loaf of bread out of the oven. Each one of them failing to meet Robert’s standards. He only wanted the best.

“I’ve got someone in mind,” Vic said over a cup of tea on Robert’s lunch break. Vic noticed the roll of Robert’s eye and mimicked him. “He’s a good guy! And an even better baker.”

“Fine,” Robert huffed. “Who?”

“Aaron Dingle,” Vic grinned. “He makes brilliant fairy cakes.”

Robert frowned, shook his head. “I’m not having a Dingle working here.” Robert hadn’t lived in the village since he was a teen, but he remembers that family and the kind of shenanigans they used to get up to. “And I need someone who can make more than just fairy cakes, Vic.”

Vic dipped her biscuit into her tea, seemingly not listening to her brother. “I think you’ll regret it. At least give him a try.”

“I’ll think about it,” Robert sipped his tea.

He wouldn’t.

[-]

But he had really thought about it, went against everything he had said. Let his pride slide a little and phoned the number Vic had left him on a piece of paper.

It just so happened Aaron needed a job, he’d had no luck so far and he almost bit Robert’s arm off at the offer of a job interview.

So, the next day Robert held the interview in the small room he called his office. Despite Robert having his doubts, the interview went well. Robert held back the thought of Aaron looking nothing like a baker, but what _does_ a baker even look like anyway?

Robert threw Aaron into the deep of it asking him to make something for him, slightly worried the most Aaron could make was a few fairy cakes. Aaron didn’t seem to mind, gave Robert a tight smile and got to his feet, “show me the kitchen then,” he said confidently.

There were no fairy cakes in sight a few hours later. Instead, Aaron placed down the Irish soda bread on the tray down in front of Robert. He cut a slice, dusting his hands off on the apron provided for him. “Go on then. Taste it.”

Robert took a healthy bite out of it, the softness of it almost melting in his mouth. Robert nodded his head a little in approval, not showing Aaron how much, he was enjoying it. “Not bad,” Robert licked at his lips.

“Not bad?” Aaron scoffed. “I think we both know how good you think that is.”

Aaron was confident, Robert liked it. Robert placed the bread down, “you’ve got the job.”

Aaron grinned, appreciative. They shook hands, a firm grip around Aaron’s hand; Robert once again surprised, the palm of Aaron’s hand soft. “Thank you so much, mate. You won’t regret it.”

Aaron left, and Robert was sure he wouldn’t. He looked back down at the bread, picking up the half-eaten slice and finishing it off. He sighed like he was in heaven, showing his true appreciation for it now that he was alone.

He _really_ wasn’t going to regret it.

[-]

Aaron’s been here a month now, and Robert isn’t stupid to know that the reason his sales have gone up is because of Aaron. His regulars coming in, placing orders more frequently than normal. Wanting to come in and praise Aaron on his skills.

Robert obviously plays it down, but Aaron knows about it all. If he was confident before, he’s bordering on arrogant now.

It brings a playful side out to Aaron, one that’s more comfortable with Robert now. One that says maybe they can be more than just boss and colleague, that maybe they could be friends.     

“You’re stirring all that wrong,” Aaron teases.

Robert drops the whisk into the mixture. “I think I know what I’m doing, Aaron.” Robert says, knowing Aaron’s game.

“Shit technique,” Aaron goads again with a playful smile.

“Do you want to get sacked?” Robert stands with his hand on his hip.

Aaron swallows, but keeps a smile on his lips. “No, sorry boss.”

They work in silence, manoeuvring around each other with ease. It’s comfortable.

It’s _nice._

[-]

Another week goes by, another week of sales hitting the highest since Robert opened.

“I hate to say I told you so,” Vic says it smugly though, _clearly_ happy to tell Robert he was wrong to doubt Aaron and she was right not to.

“Yep, you were right. He’s a good baker.” Robert shrugs, “arrogant though.”

Vic almost spits her tea out. “Coming from you?” Vic smirks, “you’ve got a bit of competition now, and you don’t like it.”

Robert rolls his eyes. “I’m not competing with anyone. We work as a team Vic, and he knows who’s boss.”

Vic holds her hands up. “Whatever you say.”

[-]

Robert’s been thinking of adding stuff to the menu. Now that this place is at its best, he wants to bring new customers in.

Today is the day he makes a start on one of the new dishes he hopes will be a hit.

Aaron comes in a few hours later ready for his shift, stands at the entrance of the kitchen. “Alright?”

Robert hadn’t even noticed Aaron come in, too busy in the kitchen. Robert nods, freckled face blushed pink and hair flopped down from a little sweat.

Robert checks his watch, before turning the oven off and bringing the dish out.

“Taste this?” Robert finally speaks, blowing air out of his lips and making his fringe flap up for a second.

“What is it?” Aaron asks, hanging up his coat and standing next to Robert.

“A new dish I’m hoping to put on the menu,” he sticks a fork into it and then blows a few times, the steam fading with every cool blow. “Spicy jerk potato and pineapple hash.”

Aaron grimaces. “Pineapple? Nah, I can’t even eat it on pizza so- “

“Please just try it,” Robert holds the fork full of food up into Aaron’s face.

Robert looks hopeful, he really wants Aaron to try this. So, he does, for _him_.

Robert cups the food with his other hand as Aaron opens his mouth. Robert places the fork into his mouth, his eyes on Aaron as he waits for a verdict.

Aaron chews and swallows, gives Robert a smile. “It’s good.”

“You really think so?” Robert’s asking as if he hasn’t been a chef for years. Like he’s an apprentice and Aarons his boss. Aaron’s opinion matters, Robert realises this as Aaron nods firmly with a bigger smile.

“Give us some more then,” and Robert does.

Robert closes the shop for a bit, decides it can’t hurt. They sit and eat together, Aaron looking up at Robert when he isn’t looking and vice versa.

“Any other dishes you’re thinking of doing?” Aaron asks like he really wants to know.

“A few,” Robert nods. “It’s just finding the time.”

“I can always help,” Aaron offers. “You know, take the pineapple out of the equation and our really winning then.”

Robert rolls his eyes. “Yet you’re sat stuffing your face with it.”

“Anything to keep my job,” Aaron teases.

They share a laugh and the space between them feels light, like there’s nothing around them. They must both feel it, Aaron’s soon clearing his throat and taking the dishes away to wash.

Robert stays rooted to his seat though. Every bit of his attention on Aaron.

Finds it weird that he can’t get his piecing blue eyes and soft laugh out of his mind.

[-]

Robert’s not sure what’s happened, but Aaron starts to make little mistakes. Forgets the basics, the stuff he was baking not even half as good as they were before.

“Aaron, is something wrong?” Robert decides to ask, this can’t keep happening. Not after the business has boomed lately, and it all been thanks to Aaron.

“Nope,” Aaron replies quietly, rolling pin in hand.

“Are you sure? It’s just- “

“I said nothing is wrong, Robert. Just leave it, yeah?”

“Well I would if it wasn’t affecting the way you’re working,” Robert snaps. “I should have gone with my gut instinct.”

“What you on about?” Aaron looks up at him, his face like thunder.

“Well I remember your lot,” Robert says harshly. “You’re all the same.”

“Are you fucking serious?” That _really_ gets Aaron’s back up. “You don’t even know me or what my family are like. You left your sister on her own years ago, so I can’t say you or your family are much better.”

“You don’t know why I left,” Robert says like he wasn’t the one to start this.

“Just like you don’t know about me and my family,” Aaron throws the rolling pin down and washes his hands.

“Where are you going?” Robert calls after him.

Aaron doesn’t reply. Instead slams the door behind him, making Robert lash out and throw the rolling pin at the wall.

_Fuck._

[-]

Robert couldn’t fire him, he was Vic’s friend and despite the past few days, he knew Aaron was good at what he did. And that’s why he wouldn’t let Aaron go.

Aaron hadn’t been into work since their fallout. Calls were left to go to voicemail and texts were ignored.

Robert had been used to working alone. But now it felt different. It wasn’t the same, he realised he needed Aaron here with him to make this work now.

“I don’t know how things have come to this,” Robert moans to his sister.

“Maybe you should try talking to him again,” she encourages.

“He won’t answer my calls,” Robert nips his bottom lip with his teeth.

Just as Vic is about to take pity on him by giving him a hug, Aaron comes through to the back. He smiles at Vic before turning to Robert. “Can we talk?”

Vic stands, “I’ll call you,” she pulls Robert into a hug. “Go gentle on him,” she whispers into his ear.

“I’m sorry- “

“I’m sorry- “

They both say it, quick and quiet and Robert lets out a little laugh.

“I didn’t think it would have been that easy,” Robert breathes.

“I shouldn’t have walked out like that. I like it here, I like working with you.” Aaron says honestly, like he’s been planning this for ages.

“Good,” Robert smiles. “I like working with you too. And not just because you’re good for business.”

Aaron smirks, “I’m only good because I’ve been learning from the best.”

Robert frowns a little, “what do you mean?”

Aaron looks around awkwardly, his bottom lip in his teeth. “Vic showed me the videos she used to take of you when you lived back in Emmerdale.” Aaron smiles at the thought, “and then when she made the YouTube channel for her videos of you, I’d watch them over and over until I could do my own.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Robert’s stunned and Aaron’s embarrassed. There is a first for everything.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just say that you still want me to work here.”

Robert licks his lips, “there’s nothing more I want.”

[-]

Things are going good again now, the way they should be. They spend more and more time together, get to know each other the way they can’t in work.

Aaron makes everything easier. Robert forgets the days of stressing about everything, and Robert will forever be grateful.

They find themselves being more playful around each other again, this time Robert initiates it.

 

He flicks the flour up into Aarons face, the white powder sticking to Aarons beard. “You idiot!” he screeches with a laugh.

It turns into a full-blown food fight, and Robert really hopes a customer doesn’t come in.

Aaron grabs an egg and folds his fingers around it as if ready to throw it, his eyebrows lifting cheekily.

“Don’t you dare,” Robert warns, his hands up in front of him in defence.

“What you gonna do?” Aaron moves closer, ready to attack.

Robert’s quicker though, manages to lift Aaron’s arms up over his head and pins him up against the fridge, his body up against his.

Their breathy laughter dies out as they feel their chests rise and fall against each other’s. Robert’s hands around Aaron’s wrists become loser, his mouth gaping open slightly as his eyes fall to Aaron’s parted lips.

“This,” he breathes.

And Aaron’s eyes close before Robert’s lips even meet his own. It feels like it’s something they’ve both been wanting for ages, but neither of them dared to act on it.

Now they’re acting, and Aaron forgets about the egg in his fist, lets it drop to the floor and it cracks at their feet. 

Robert let’s Aaron’s arms fall from above their heads, Aaron’s hands move to Robert’s shirt, tugging as if to bring him closer than he is already.

Their mouths burn with underlining desperation and need, a moan escapes Aaron’s lips and Robert’s head spins. They separate to catch their breaths, Robert also finding the energy to run and lock the door and turn the ‘open’ sign back to ‘closed.’

Aaron’s hands grab quickly at Robert again, and after another greedy kiss, Robert gets to his knees, Aaron’s fingers curling and pulling at his blond hair.

Robert hopes to God they aren’t due a hygiene visit, because the place would be closed on the spot.

But with Robert’s eyes looking up to find Aaron looking down at him, his face flushed, and lips damp, Robert finds he can’t help but want nothing more than this.

[-]

It becomes a casual thing. They sleep together a few times, before it turns into going on dates. And then Robert’s asking Aaron to be his boyfriend and it feels like being back in school.

“Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend.” Aaron comes to sit on his lap, thighs either side of Robert’s. Aaron kisses Robert’s cheek before randomly asking, “when did you realise you liked me?”

Robert’s jaw tenses at the question, almost ashamed to admit it. “Probably the first day I met you.”

“Really?” Aaron leans back, to see Robert properly, a beaming smile on his face.

Robert just nods. “What about you? When did you start to like me?”

“Well, I’m not as weird as you, so it wasn’t the first day we met,” Aaron jokes, making Robert slap the top of his thigh. “After you forced pineapple down my neck, and we had like a dinner date in work. That’s why I started making mistakes,” Aaron sighs and blushes. “I started to like you and I thought you’d never like me back- “

“You’re an idiot,” Robert says fondly before leaning up and catching Aaron’s lips with his own.

[-]

“I want you to be my business partner,” Robert says one night in bed, both fucked out and sleepy.

They’ve been together six months now, Aaron’s moved in and it just feels _right._

“What?” Aaron mumbles into Robert’s chest. “That place is yours.”

“I want it to be ours, I want you to have what I have.” Robert says into Aaron’s fluffy hair. “You changed everything, you made life easier and I want to thank you.”

“Robert, I love baking, it doesn’t even feel like work half the time. You don’t have to thank me for anything.”

“I want to,” Robert turns Aaron around so he’s on his back. Robert’s hand comes up to Aaron’s neck, his thumb stroking over Aaron’s stubble. “I want to because I love you.”

Aaron’s breath catches in the back of his throat, stunned and he suddenly feels like he’s dreaming. “Ok,” Aaron whispers, can’t say anything else, but pulls Robert down into a kiss that let’s Robert know he feels the same.

[-]

And he does know, because when the new sign goes up above the shop door ‘Sugden’s & Dingle’s’ now looking down on them, Aaron turns into Robert’s arms and tells him so.

“I love you so, _so_ much.”

Robert grins, the words hitting him right in his chest and he knows he will never tire of hearing them. They kiss, proud of themselves and where things are headed.

The locals and Vic cheer around them and Robert looks up at the sky, and Aaron’s hands are instantly on his face, knows what he’s thinking. “She’ll be proud of you, Robert.”

Robert looks down at Aaron and nods. “I know.”

“Right, put that young man down,” Pearl waves her hands at them both. “I need one of Aaron’s banana cakes before I go and see Bernice for my hair doing.”

“Right you are Pearl,” Aaron let’s go of Robert to open the shop and to start the day.

To start the first day of their lives together.

And Robert’s never been happier.


End file.
